Koinu Taruto
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: Pai turns Taruto into a puppy for pulling another prank on him, and Pudding finds him and takes him home with her.


**Koinu Taruto**

**Pai turns Taruto into a puppy one day after the little twerp pulled another prank on him again, and then abandons him somewhere on Earth. What happens when Pudding finds him? And will she find a way to change him back? Find out in Koinu Taruto. And for those who don't know, Koinu is the Japanese word for Puppy. Kind of like how Kitten is Koneko, except Puppy is Koinu. PuddingxTaruto**

**And I don't own TMM, so don't ask me if I do because I don't, and sadly I never will. **

* * *

Koinu Taruto

'_Jeez! What'd Pai have to go and get all mad for? It was just a little prank!'_ Taruto thought to himself as he was now walking through downtown Tokyo. He had finally gotten the hang of walking on four legs after Pai had turned him into a Siberian husky puppy not too long ago before abandoning him on Earth. He thought about the prank he pulled with Kisshu, and grinned to himself.

_**Flashback:**__ Taruto teleported into Pai's lab with a mischievious smug grin on his face. "Oi Pai!" he shouted._

"_What do you want, Taruto?" Pai asked without even turning around._

"_Well Kisshu and I were making a bonfire to roast what humans call... what was the word again? Oh yeah, marshmallows! Anyway, and we decided to burn all of your mushy love poems to Lettuce for our bonfire since you weren't really doing anything with them," Taruto explained._

"_YOU DID __**WHAT**__?!" Pai shouted at him, his eyes going wide with shock. "You've just doomed yourself now, Pipsqueak!"_

"_But they were just sitting in your room collecting dust," Taruto protested. "Seriously, were you EVER gonna give those to her at some point? Anyway, it was actually Kisshu's idea to burn them for our bonfire. That was actually the best plan we ever came up with, and now I think I just became addicted to marshmallows."_

"_You little twerp! You're __**DOOMED**__!" Pai snapped as he grabbed the newest serum he had been working on and threw it at Taruto._

_It splashed right into Taruto's face, and before he could do anything, he suddenly felt himself shrinking and began growing brown fur all over his body followed by a tail while his ears also began changing shape as well. Pai just stood there watching as Taruto had now become a little brown Siberian husky puppy. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Pai teleported over behind him and knocked him out before teleporting to downtown Tokyo and leaving him there and teleported back to his lab.~_

'_Pai's going down for this now!'_ Taruto thought angrily.

He continued walking until he thought he heard the familiar Monkey Mew Mew's voice somewhere nearby.

"Aww, KAWAII! Pudding LOVES puppies!" Pudding squealed happily when she noticed Puppy Taruto walking by. She reached down and picked him up. "Do you want to come home with Pudding?" she asked him.

Taruto barked and licked her face, as he began wagging his tail happily. _'Maybe I can somehow convince her that it's me, and then find a way to change back,'_ he thought to himself.

Pudding giggled. "That's probably a yes then. And I assume you're a stray, since you don't have a collar," she said. "Ok, Pudding will have to go buy dog food for you now before going home."

Taruto whined. _'Great! Why is she gonna buy me dog food?'_ he wondered to himself. _'I'm not really a dog.'_ He began trying to tell her that, but unfortunately all that came out was more barking. _'She probably can't understand me.'_

"Sorry, Pudding doesn't speak dog," Pudding replied sadly. "But Pudding will buy you a treat too if that's what you want."

Taruto sighed. _'I give up,'_ he thought to himself.

Pudding smiled happily as she went into a nearby pet store and bought a red dog collar, a bag of dog food, and a bag of dog treats for her new puppy, and then headed home where she was greeted by her siblings as she went inside.

"Pudding-oneechan got a puppy? What's his name?" Heicha asked.

"Pudding hasn't really thought of a name for him yet," Pudding replied as she put the dog collar she got on him. "Hmmm... His eyes remind Pudding of Taru-Taru, so his name will be Tart."

'_Well at least she didn't name me anything stupid or idiotic,'_ Taruto thought to himself. He barked happily, wagging his tail.

"You like that name, boy?" Pudding asked him. He barked again. "I'm glad!" she told him. "Pudding has to go start on dinner now, so be a good boy, ok Tart?" Taruto barked. Pudding then went into the kitchen to get started on dinner for herself and her siblings.

Meanwhile, Taruto began wandering around the house and exploring everything. About an hour later, dinner was soon ready and Pudding got a bowl of dog food for Taruto while she and her siblings had their dinner.

Taruto sniffed at the so-called food she gave him and shoved the bowl away disgustedly. _'Bleh! There's no way I'm eating that crap!'_ he thought, and went over to Pudding and began giving her the puppy-dog eyes. Pudding's siblings giggled when they noticed him, which caused Pudding to look over.

"Tart, Pudding gave you food," Pudding told him. "It's in your bowl over there." She pointed to the bowl of dog food.

'_Yeah, but I want real food. I don't know what __**this**__ is, but it sure isn't food,'_ Taruto thought sadly as he was eyeing the dog food bowl disgustedly. Then he got an idea. _'Maybe I can try to hypnotize her into giving me food.'_ He then made himself look cute, and barked. _'Give the dog your food. Give the dog your food,'_ he thought in a hypnotizing voice. _'You are under my control to do whatever I say. So give the dog your food.'_

Pudding giggled. "Awww! You look so kawaii, Tart! Ok, but just this once," she said as she gave Taruto her leftover scraps of food from her plate.

'_Well it's better than nothing, I suppose,'_ Taruto thought as he began eating it. He wagged his tail happily as he finished and looked up at her as if expecting more food.

"I'm sorry, Pudding doesn't have anymore," Pudding told him. Taruto just whined. "You still have your bowl of food over there," Pudding said, pointing to the bowl that was still on the floor.

Taruto looked over at it with a disgusted expression on his face. "What's wrong, Tart? Don't you like your dog food?" Pudding asked worriedly. "Do you want a treat instead?" she asked, getting out the bag of dog treats.

Taruto whimpered disgustedly. _'Bleh! And now she's giving me more dog food! If only there was some way I could convince her that it's me, so I can figure out how to change back and not have to worry about having to eat disgusting dog food.'_

Pudding opened the bag of dog treats and gave one to Taruto. "Here you go, boy," she said. "But first can you do a trick for me? Can you sit?" Taruto sighed and sat. "Good boy!" Pudding said. "How about 'shake'?" Taruto tilted his head to the side with a confused expression. "Pudding will show you," Pudding told him, taking his paw and shaking it like they were shaking hands. "Like this, Tart," she explained. "Now can you do it? Shake." Taruto lifted his paw into her hand as she shook it. "Good boy, Tart!" She then gave him the treat.

'_I'm probably gonna get sick from eating this, but I guess I might as well while she still thinks I'm a real dog,'_ he thought to himself. Despite the fact that he didn't like the taste after trying it, he just decided to just eat it anyway. _'Bleh! That tasted awful!'_ He shuddered at the awful taste that was still in his mouth after eating the treat.

It soon started to get late, and Pudding put her siblings to bed before going to bed herself with Taruto curled up at the foot of her bed and was soon fast asleep.

The next morning, Pudding woke to someone tapping her forehead a couple times. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times before looking up to see that it was Kisshu. "Kisshu-oniichan?" she asked. "But what are you doing here?"

"I just found out what Pai did, and I came to see if Taruto was here," Kisshu explained.

"Pudding hasn't seen Taru-Taru for a while now," Pudding replied. "But Pudding found a really kawaii puppy yesterday that reminded her of Taru-Taru. And Pudding named him Tart. So what did happen with Taru-Taru?" she asked.

"Well, I found out that Pai turned him into a puppy and then knocked him out and just abandoned him here on Earth," Kisshu told her. "So I just thought that Taruto might be with you."

"So Pudding's puppy is actually Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked, suddenly feeling guilty about feeding him dog food. "No wonder he didn't wanna eat dog food."

Kisshu suddenly burst out laughing at that. "You fed him dog food? Now that's hilarious!" he exclaimed as Taruto walked into the room.

_Kisshu?_ he asked telepathically. _Is Pai still mad about the prank?_

_Yeah, kind of,_ Kisshu replied. _He locked himself in his room now to rewrite all of his love poems for Lettuce. And he's not coming out until he's finished._ He snickered at that.

_Jeez! Seriously, is he ever gonna just give them to her already?_ Taruto asked, annoyed.

_Who knows,_ Kisshu said. _Anyway, I've been looking for you to see if you were alright after I found out._

_You mean even after I had to eat a whole dog treat, and you wanna know if I'm 'alright'? Then yeah, I'm just fine, Kisshu,_ Taruto replied sarcastically. _And it wasn't funny either, because now I think I'm starting to feel sick! So is there any way for me to change back, or do I have to wait till Pai's done with his mushy love poems?_

_I'd probably wait till Pai's done,_ Kisshu told him.

_Awww! Well this sucks,_ Taruto whined, obviously unhappy with being a dog.

_Fine, I'll be right back then,_ Kisshu told him, before cutting the connection. He looked back at Pudding. "Yup, this is definitely Taruto you have here," he told her. "I'll be back with Ichigo." With that, he teleported out.

"Taru-Taru, so is it really you?" Pudding asked him.

Taruto nodded and barked in reply.

Pudding's eyes widen in surprise. "Pudding's sorry she tried to make you eat dog food yesterday," she told him. "But Pudding didn't know it was you until Kisshu-oniichan found out."

'_Well it's not like you really knew anyway,'_ Taruto thought to himself, as Kisshu soon teleported back in a few minutes later with Ichigo.

"Kisshu-oniichan is back, with Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding said happily, when she saw them appear.

"Hey, Pudding," Ichigo replied. "Kisshu told me about what happened with Taruto. So apparently Pai turned him into a puppy?" she asked.

"Hai," Kisshu replied. "Apparently Pai got mad at him for burning his love poems for Lettuce in a bonfire to roast marshmallows."

_Hey, you helped too, Kisshu!_ Taruto told him telepathically.

"Ok, fine. So I helped with that too," Kisshu added. "Although why he didn't turn me into anything too is beyond me."

'_Probably because you were hiding from Pai's wrath,'_ Taruto telepathically told him sarcastically as Kisshu glared at him for that comment.

"So tell me, is a bonfire really necessary if you're just roasting marshmallows?" Ichigo asked him.

"Um... yes?" Kisshu said.

Ichigo face-palmed. "Wow... really, Kish? A small campfire-sized fire would be more suitable for marshmallows, not a bonfire."

"Awww, but a bonfire is more fun though," Kisshu protested. "What's the difference anyway?"

Ichigo sighed. "A bonfire is bigger compared to a small campfire," she told him, before adding; "Waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy bigger."

"I still say it's more fun that way though," Kisshu replied sulkily.

"Fine, you can still have your opinion on it," Ichigo told him. "Besides, you were the one who asked what the difference was. Anyway, so how are we gonna change Taruto back?" she asked, changing the subject.

"We could sneak into Pai's lab and create something random, and then test it on him to see if it works," Kisshu suggested.

_Yeah, but remember what happened the last time we did that?_ Taruto reminded him. _The incident where his lab blew up while we were messing around in there, and then he made us clean his lab for three months._

"That actually _was_ how long it took to clean his lab after that," Kisshu told him.

"Wait, so what happened?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu snickered. "Me and Pipsqueak were messing around in Pai's lab one day, and we sort of created something that accidently blew up his lab," he explained. "And then Pai got so angry that he made us clean his entire lab, which literally took three months to get it back to the way it was before we blew it up. I still think it was hilarious!" He soon fell over laughing.

Pudding giggled as he said that, when Ichigo suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, I just thought of something!" Ichigo suddenly said. "I turn into a kitten when I'm kissed, and it's also the same when I change back. Pudding, try kissing Taruto and see if that works," she suggested. "If not, we can go to Pai."

"K! Pudding will try kissing Taru-Taru!" Pudding replied. She bent down and kissed Taruto on the head, and watch as he slowly began to change back. His ears had begun reverting back to his normal Cyniclon ears, while his tail and fur began disappearing until he was soon back to his normal Cyniclon form, except for the dog collar that he was still wearing around his neck.

"Well, that worked," Kisshu said, once Taruto was soon back to normal.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding exclaimed happily, as she glomped Taruto.

"Thanks," Taruto told her. "Except I'm still not too happy about being fed dog food, because now I think I'm feeling sick."

"Do you feel like you have to throw up?" Ichigo asked him.

"I-" Taruto began, before suddenly clamping a hand over his mouth.

"I guess that's a yes then," Kisshu said.

"Can Taru-Taru make it to the bathroom?" Pudding asked worriedly as she pointed him to the bathroom. "The bathroom's just down the hall that way."

Taruto nodded and teleported to the bathroom, and ended up throwing up into the toilet. "Bleh! I'm never eating dog food again, that's for sure," he said once he was done.

"But Pudding didn't know the puppy was Taru-Taru until Kisshu-oniichan found out though," Pudding told him.

"It's ok," Taruto replied. "You didn't know the puppy was me, so it doesn't matter anymore. So where did Kisshu and the old hag go anyway?" he asked, when he noticed Kisshu and Ichigo had left.

"Kisshu-oniichan said something about roasting marshmallows again, and left with Ichigo-oneechan," Pudding replied.

"WHAT?! Kisshu's roasting marshmallows again without me?! He's going DOWN!" Taruto shouted.

"Or Pudding and Taru-Taru can go join them," Pudding suggested. "Pudding wants to go roast marshmallows too."

"Ok!" Taruto replied, as he took Pudding's hand and teleported to where Kisshu and Ichigo were roasting marshmallows. "No bonfire this time, Kisshu?" Taruto asked.

"Because Ichigo said a bonfire wasn't necessary for marshmallows, even though it was more fun that way," Kisshu replied sulkily.

"Did you two want to join us?" Ichigo asked Pudding and Taruto.

"Heck YEAH!" Taruto exclaimed as he grabbed a roasting stick and put a marshmallow on it, and began roasting it.

"YAY! Pudding will roast marshmallows too!" Pudding added, and began roasting a marshmallow too.

They were just sitting there roasting marshmallows, when Pai suddenly teleported in.

"Well, look who's finally done rewriting love poems to Lettuce," Kisshu teased. "You're a little too late though, Pudding already turned Taruto back by kissing him."

"Did I mention that you're still doomed, Kisshu?" Pai asked him. "Because now you're doomed even more!"

"Did Pai-oniichan come to roast marshmallows with us?" Pudding asked.

"No, I don't like marshmallows," Pai replied.

Ichigo gasped dramatically. "You _don't_ like marshmallows? The day I hear someone say they don't like marshmallows means the world's gonna end."

Kisshu burst out laughing at that. "Haha! Good one, Koneko-chan!"

"The world is not going to end just because I don't like marshmallows," Pai told her.

"What if the world ended and we all became zombies?" Kisshu asked him.

"You mean the Zombie Apocalypse?" Ichigo asked.

"That's highly impossible for that to happen when zombies don't even exist to begin with," Pai told them.

"Actually since Pai's already a zombie, does that mean the Zombie Apocalypse is already happening?" Kisshu asked.

"For the last and final time, Kisshu, I am NOT a zombie!" Pai snapped at him.

"Well you should see yourself sleep-walk," Kisshu pointed out. "It's very zombie-like."

"I'll be plotting your doom once I return from seeing Lettuce!" Pai told him before teleporting off to visit Lettuce.

"So why does Pai-oniichan hate marshmallows?" Pudding asked.

"Pai hates all sweets in general," Taruto replied. "He just doesn't have a sweet-tooth."

"Which is another reason why he's a zombie," Kisshu pointed out. "Everyone knows zombies don't like anything sweet."

"I'm actually not so sure that's true about zombies, Kish," Ichigo told him.

"It is in Pai's case," Kisshu protested.

"Whatever you say then," Ichigo replied, as the four of them spent the rest of the day roasting marshmallows and making smores.

* * *

**Wahooo! I really needed to end this sometime soon, so I hope you like it. R&R**


End file.
